kegelapan dan cinta
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: aku heran kenapa dia begitu dingin,,?


Author : Antoex's Namikaze (Antoex's Sukhocimiya Rokudaime Hokage)

Disclaimer : masashi Kisimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

*_KEGELAPAN DAN CINTA_*

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukan jam setengah delapan. Setengah jam lagie seluruh siswa-siswi KHS akan segera masuk rungan,,,,!" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jeritan para siswi mulai terdengar di seluruh kelas KHS yang dilewati oleh " 3SN" mereka adalah kumpulan cowok-cowok yang terkeren di KHS.,,! kelompok ini terdiri dari empat pemuda yaitu:

Sai ramaru : mempunyai rambut hitam lurus,, bermata onixs,, kulitnya putih pucat,, dia selalu melemparkan senyum palsu kepaa setiap orang,,! Dia termasuk playboy kelas kakap,, dia satu-satunya plai boy di kelompok ini,,,!

Sikamaru nara : mempunyai rambut panjang,, dan diikat seperti nanas,, walaupun pintar dia paling pemalas di kelompok ini,,, kerjaannya setiap hari hanya tidur dan tidur,,,!

Sasuke uciha : mempunyai rambut emo,, bermata onixs,, pendiam dan selalu memasang wajah serius,, walaupun kadang kadang sipat pemalasnya kambuh ,,,!

Naruto uzumaki : Mempunya rambut jabrik berwarna kuning,, bermata sapire yang indah,, sikapnya pendiam lebih pendiam dari sasuke,,,! Bahkan dia tidak pernah bicara sepatah katapun,, bahkan dengan ketiga sahabatnya pun dia tidah pernah berbicara,, dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan, dan tatapan mata kosong,,,! Dia bagaikan mayat hidup,,,!

Mereka duduk di kelas XI 2 kelas yang sama denganku. di antara mereka berempat naruto_lah yang paling sering tidak masuk jam pelajaran. walaupun seperti itu, guru-guru tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sikap naruto. karna selama ini hanya naruto yang selalu memiliki nilai tertinggi di kelas kami,,!

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet,,," suara bel berbunyi, menandakan kami harus segera masuk kedalam kelas. aku dan temanku sakura pun sudah duduk manis di bangku kami masing-masing. ya,, disini kami duduk berpisah, kalau sakura sih duduk dengan kekasihnya si sasuke,,! O,, ya aku lupa cerita bahwa mereka bertiga sudah punya pacar. kalau sasuke dengan sakura,,,! Sikamaru dengan temari,,! Dan sai si playboy jatuh di pelukan ino,,,! Kalau si "pangeran zombie" sebutan dari penggemar naruto untuk dirinya,,,,! Kayangnya belum punya pacar sih,, bukanya dia tidak laku,, sudah banyak wanita yang mendekatinya,,, apa lagi mengajak dia berbicara,,, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil,,,! Aku saja dari sejak kelas satu duduk sebangku dengannya, tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali denganya.

bukan aku tidak pernah menegurnya,, tapi pasti kalian tau apa reaksinya,,,! Ya,,, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali,,,! O,, ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku "hinata hyuga,,,!

Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam istirahat,,, aku,sakura, temari,dan ino memang bersahabat sejak SMP,,,! Sekarang kami berangkat menuju kantin. ternyata di sana sudah ada kekasih mereka bertiga,, akhirnya kami bergabung dengan mereka bertiga,,,! Ya mereka hanya bertiga sepertinya naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini,,,! Di tengah canda tawa kami,, tiba-tiba sakura menanyakan naruto kepada mereka bertiga,, sambil melirik jahil kepadaku,,,! Karna sahabat-sahabatku tau kalau aku suka ama naruto sejak kami di kelas satu,,,!

sai menjawab sambil tersenyum,,, sepertinya dia bakalan betah di atap seharian ini,,,! Oh,,, ternyata dia berada di atap sekolah, tempat itu adalah tempat faforit naruto,,,! Tiba-tiba sikamaru mengajak kami,, pergi ke atap,, untuk menemui naruto. sahabat-sahabtku serempak menjawab "ya",,,! Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam,,,!

Lima menit berlalu akhirnya kami sampai kea tap sekolah. setelah pintu terbuka tiba-tiba hawa suram sangat kental terasa di tempat ini,,,! Kulihat naruto sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit,,, tapi dari cara dia menatap langit aku tau bahwa,, bukan langit yang sedang ingin dia tatap. tapi sesuatu yang tak mampu kami lihat,,,! Seperti biasa naruto tidak menanggapi kehadiran kami,,, atau bahkan dia menganggap kami tidak ada.

dia berada di dunia entah dunia apa,,! Di sorot wajahnya jelas terpancar kesedihan dan kesepian yang sangat mendalam,,, tiba-tiba sasuke memecah keheningan kami,,,!

" Sekarang tanggal Sepuluh NOVEMBER ya,,,? Sontak yang lain mengangguk dan wajahnya berubah menjadi murung,,,! "Ada apa",,? Tiba-tiba pertanyaanku membangunkan mereka dari lamunannya,,, sasuke hanya menghela napas. sakura dan ino mulai menjatuhkan air matanya,, aku tak tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu,, yang aku tau hanya mereka berdualah wanita yang dekat dengan naruto dari sejak kecil. tapi sejak SMP mereka pisah sekolah,, dan kembali bertemu di SMA,,!

sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun naruto,,,! Jawab sai yang dari tadi kehilangan senyumnya,,,! "Ulang tahun",,,?" Bukankah itu bagus",,,? Ino dan sakura tiba-tiba meraung menangis di pelukan kekasihnya masing- masing,,,! Aku semakin kaget apa yang salah dengan hari ulang tahun,,,?

Di hari ulang tahunnya lah naruto mendapatkan hadiah,, yang membuat dia menjadi seperti ini,,,! Dulu dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu tersenyum tulus untuk orang lain, dan dialah yang paling ceria di antara kami,,,!,,, "ucap sikamaru yang terbangun dari posisi tidurnya", dia bahkan termasuk orang yang paling ramah dan selalu membantu orang lain,,,! Tapi sejak hari ulang tahunnya itu, dia berubah,,,! Aku dan temari tidak percaya, dengan hal itu,, apa mungkin pangeran zombie sebenarnya orang yang sangat ceria,,,? Lalu kenapa dia seperti ini,,? dan kenapa sakura dan ino tidak pernah bercerita apa pun kepadaku,,,! "Ini terlalu menyakitkan hinata",,, hanya itu jawaban sakura kepadaku,,,!

****Flash Back On*****

sasuke,,,, sai,,, sikamaru,,,,! Kemana saja kalian,,,? "Hey naruto" apa kamu tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja,,,? Telinga kami sakit tau,,,! "Hai sasuke" kamu tidak bisa melihat sahabatmu ini senang apa,,,? O,, ya naruto selamat ulang tahun ya,,,! Ucap sasuku, sai, dan sikamaru secara bersamaaan,,,! Terima kasi ya,,,! Jawab naruto.

tapi tiba-tiba,,, "ku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi,,,,,," ternyata hp naruto berbunyi.

" halo kabuto,,," suara naruto mengangkat telpon dari salah satu pelayannya itu,,! Tiba tiba "draak,,"' hp naruto terjatuh kelantai. Tanpa Ba-bi-bu, dia berlari keluar dari sekolah. ternyata kabuto menyampaikan kabar bahwa orang tuanya mendapatkan kecelakaan pesawat, ketika mereka diam-diam pulang untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk naruto,,,!

Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuat naruto terpukul,,,! Sebelum naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah,, naruto di kejutkan dengan kekasihnya shion. Kekasihnya itu berciuman dengan laki-laki lain di depan matanya sendiri. yang paling membuat naruo kesal yaitu shion mengaku berpacaran dengan naruto hanya gara-gara ketenaran naruto saja tidak lebih,,,!

*******Flash Back Of*******

Sejak kejadian itu naruto sangat benci dengan wanita itu. dan naruto pun menutup hatinya untuk semua wanita, karna wanita itu sama saja baginya,,,! Kecuali sakura dan ino,, yang sudah di anggap kakak sendiri olehnya. dan dia juga merasa bersalah atas kematian orang tuanya, dia merasa menjadi pembawa sial. dan akhirnya dia tidak mau ada yang menyayanginya., karna dia takut kalau orang yang disayanginya meninggalkanyya lagie,,!

Tapi sikapnya itu lambat laun menariknya kegelapan yang membuat dia seperti sekarang ini,,! Kami sangat bersedih, karna kami sebagai sahabat, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya,,,!

Mata sasuke memerah,, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari mata onixsnya. Temari dan aku yang baru tau hal ini. tidak bisa berkata Apa-apa untuk merespon cerita sasuke,,,! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan yang di alaminya. tak terasa air mataku jatuh dari kedua bola mataku, karna aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

Naruto yang dari tadi berbaring di sudut atap sekolah, tiba-tiba saja terbangun. dia tidak mungkin mendengar pembicaraan kami. karna jarak kami dengan dia lumayan jauh,, dan walaupun dia di dekat kamipun, aku yakin, dia tidak akan mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan. karna yang ada di sini Cuma jasadnya saja, sedangkan pikirannya jauh di tempat yang kami semua tidak tau,,,!

Dia melangkah mendekati kami, dan melewati kami begitu saja. seakan-akan kami tidak pernah ia lihat, terus melangkah dan aku tidak tau kemana dia melangkah,,,! "Sai,,, sepertinya kita juga harus pulang" kata sikamaru untuk memecah keheningan,,,! "Ya" ucap sai,, dan di jawab anggukan oleh sasuke. apakah kami boleh ikut,,,? *kata sakura*,,,! Kami juga ingin menemani dia. kata ino,, menyambung permintaan sakura,,! "Terserah" tapi jangan ganggu dia,, kata sikamaru,,,! Yang dijawab anggukan oleh kami berempat,,,!

Mobil sasuke melaju dengan kencang entah kemana tujuannya, aku sendiri tidak tau. di sini aku dan sakura duduk di korsi belakang, Sedangkan yang lain menumpang di mobil sikamaru. Aku terus mengusap kepala sahabatku ini. karna dari tadi sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. sepertinya ini pemakaman keluarga, karna di sini tidak terlalu banyak makam. Dan menurutku tempatnya sangat terawat,,,! Aku bertanya kepada sasuke,, kenapa dia membawa kami kesini,,,? Dan dia tidak menjawabku sama sekali. sai,ino, temari ,sikamaru, sudah berada di sebelah mobil sasuke,,! Kami bertigapun turun dari mobil sasuke,,,! Mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat dan berhenti di sana.

hatiku bertanya-tanya kenapa kesini,,,? dan untuk apa kita di sini,,,? Tapi tidak lama kemudian tiba tiba naruto datang membawa dua tangkai bunga tulip, Dia berhenti di dua makam tidak jauh dari kami. dia meletakkan bunga tersebut di dua makam yang bersebelahan itu.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, mengguyur pemakaman itu. seakan-akan langit ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan hati naruto,,,! Walaupun begitu dia tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun,, keberadaan kamipun tak di sadarinya,,,!

Tiba-tiba naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. yang tidak pernah aku dan temari dengar sama sekali,,,! Suaranya begitu pilu, mampu membuat siapapun,, yang ada di sekitar merasakan kesedihan begitu dalam. tidak terkecuali kami,, tangis sakura dan ino semakin menjadi-jadi akan hal itu,,,!

Ibu,,,,,

ayah,,,

aku datang,,,! tak terasa sudah setahun ya,,,

, tubuhnya bergetar,,, dan kami tau dia sedang menangis,,,! Ino dan sakura ingin mendekati naruto namun di tahan oleh kekasihnya masing-masing. kalian jangan mengganggu dia ucap sikamaru,, membuat ino dan sakura menunduk dan menangis kembali,,,,! Baru kali aku melihat orang yang bagaikan mayat hidup itu mengeluarkan emosinya,,,! Tiba tiba sasuke memecah keheningan,,,! Dia akan selalu kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan orang tuanya,, karna menurutnya,, dia bisa merasakan hal yang indah dengan kedua orang tuanya lagie,,,! Suara naruto kembali terdengar,,,,!

Ibu,,,

ayah,,,,

maaf aku tidak bisa membawakan kalian hadiah,,,

dan terima kasih ayah dan ibu ada disini pada saat hari ulang tahunku,,,,

ibu,,

ayah,,

, aku sangat merindukan kalian,,

jangan hawatir,, aku pasti menyusul kalian,,,

aku sangat merindukan kalian,,,

tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang dan langsung memayungi naruto,,,! "Naruto,,," mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini,,? Tanya orang tersebut,, di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah terang menggunakan kaca mata. sekarang gadis itu memeluk naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya,,,! "Naruto,,, sadar,,," ibu dan ayah sudah tidak ada,,!, aku kaget mendengar perkataan orang itu,,, ternyata dia saudara naruto. dan siapa orang yang ada di sebelahnya,, aku bertanya-tanya,,,!

Tiba-tiba naruto bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan saudaranyanya. "nenek",, "kakak",,, aku kecewa dengan kalian,,,,! seharusnya kalian yang paling mengerti perasaanku,, tapi apa,,,? Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa,,! apa di dunia sialan ini,, ada orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku haaaaaaaaaa,,?, suaranya begitu miris. kesedihan,, kebencian,, kekecewaan bercampur jadi satu di situ,,! Sontak perkataan naruto mampu membuat kami yang ada di situ membeku,,, sesuatu yang selalu disimpannya akhirnya dikeluarkannya begitu saja,, !

karin menangis,, dan ingin memeluk adiknya,, dia merasa bersalah. "maaf" ,, kan kakak naruto,,! Tapi naruto,, tidak menggubris kakak dan neneknya, dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang itu,,! Sasuke melangkah mendekati mereka yang di iringi oleh kami semua,,,! "Karin",, sapa sasuke kepada kakaknya naruto. sehingga wanita yang menangis di pelukan neneknya itu berbalik menghadap kami,,,! "Kalian",,,,, terima kasih telah menemani naruto ya,,,! Hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan oleh Karin. sedangkan nenek naruto,, hanya memandang punggung cucunya yang meninggalkan mereka begitu saja,,,!

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu naruto tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi. sahabatnya sendiri sudah mencarinya tidak pernah menemukan naruto,,, dan akhirnya aku mengusulkan untuk mencari naruto ke pemakaman keluarganya. dan setelah lama berunding,, mereka setuju. kami berencana pergi kesana sepulang sekolah nanti,,,!

***skip time*** Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi,, huja pun masih tetap setia menemani kota ini. entah kenapa langit selalu menangis,,, apakah orang tua naruto bersedih melihat anaknya,,,? Mobil sasuke dan sikamaru melaju menerobos derasnya air hujan, dan tidak terasa kami sidah sampai di pemakaman keluarga uzumaki,,,! Dan pencarian kami tidak sia-sia,, disana naruto sedang berdiri di depan makam orang tuanya,,,! Sepertinya dia sudah lama disana.

aku berlari dan langsung melayangkan tamparanku ke wajahnya,,,! Sontak kelakuanku membuat teman-temanku terkejut,,!

Apa kamu tidak sadar bukan hanya kamu yang tersakiti ha,,,? keluargamu,, sahabatmu,, aku,, peduli dengan kamu,,! Kamu jangan berbuat seenaknya. Dasar laki-laki pengecut,,, apakah kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka,,,? Naruto sesaat menoleh kearah telunjukku yang mengarah ke teman-temannya,, naruto tertunduk lagi,,,! Aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku,, apa kamu tau bagaimana perasaan kakakmu,,? nenekmu,,? setelah kehilangan orang tuamu, sekarang mereka harus melihat dirimu seperti ini,,,!

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapanku,, tiba-tiba dia memelukku,,,! Teman-temanku hanya terdiam melihatku dengan naruto,,,! Akumerasakan dia menagis,, butiran air matanya terjatuh di pundakku. aku biarkan di melepaskan itu semua agar dia tenang,,,! "Terima kasih,," "hinata",,,! Hanya itu kata yang dia ucapkan kepadaku sebelum dia terjatuh di hadapanku. dia pingsan,,,,,! Mereka berlari ke tempatku dan naruto saat ini. akhirnya kami membawa naruto ke dalam mobil sasuke,,, dan aku yang menjaganya di belakang,, suhu tubuhnya sangat panas,, wajahnya pucat,,, sepertinya dia tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat itu dari kemarin,,, padahal sejak kemarin hujan terus mengguyur konoha,,,! Apakah dia tidak memikirkan kesehatan_nya,,,?

Dan akhirnya tidak terasa kami berhenti di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar,,,! Kenapa kamu membawa kita kesini,,,? Ini rumah naruto jawab sasuke singkat,,,! Tapi kenapa tidak kerumah sakit,,,? Tanyaku balik padanya,,,! Naruto sangat membenci rumah sakit,, jangan sampai kita membuat dia marah lagi,,,! Tapi,,, tenang saja di rumahnya naruto punya dokter pribadi kok jawab sakura yang mampu membuatku terdiam,,,!

Kicauan burung yangmerdu membangunkanku dari tidurku. aku ternyata tertidur di kamar naruto saat menjaganya semalaman,, sebenarnya sakura mengajakku pulang kemarin, tapi aku tidak mau,, aku ingin disini setidaknya sampai naruto siuman,,,! Sekarang aku menggunakan pakaian Karin,,, kakaknya naruto,,, karna kemarin pakaianku basah kuyup,,,,,!

Setelah aku bangun aku tersadar bahwa naruto tidak ada di sini,,,,! Tapi,, di mana,,, dia sekarang,,?, aku berjalan mengelilingi mansion yang lumayan besar tersebut,,, dan akhirnya aku menemukan naruto sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. di pangkuannya tidur seekor musang yang memiliki ekor yang berjumlah Sembilan ekor. Saat dia menyadari kedatanganku dia langsung memandangku dengan mata sapire_nya yang begitu menyejukkan. bukan lagie mata kosong yang tidak berdasar,,,! Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan dia hanya tersenyum,,,!

Kamu sudah sembuh,,,? Tanyaku basa basi,,, dan lagi lagi dia hanya tersenyum,,,,! Apakah kamu lupa cara berbicara tanyaku lagi,,,? Dia menatapku dan tertawa kecil,,,,! Tidak kok,,, em,, terima kasih,,,!(ucapnya padaku) Untuk apa,,,?( jawabku kembali),, Em,,, terima kasih telah menyadarkanku atas kebodohanku, terima kasih telap menyinariku dalam kegelapan,,,,,,! Dan terima kasih untuk,,,,, "dia terdiam sejenak",,,,! Untuk apa,,,? Tanyaku lagie,,,! Terima kasih untuk kau telah mencintaiku selama ini,,,! "Apa",,,? Aku terkejut,,, mendengarkan perkataannya tadi,,,!

Eh,, apa kamu kira aku bodoh,?, tidak bisa merasakan perasaanmu ah,,,? Pertanyaannya mampu membuat pipiku merona,,,! Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya,, karna ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku,,,! Saat aku menatap matanya,,, aku terhanyut dalam samudra yang ada di dalam matanya. "indah",,, sangat indah,,,! Tapi sebelum aku mengatakan isi hatiku tiba-tiba,,,! "Cup",,, dia mencium bibirku,,, ciuman yang sangat hangat dan penuh rasa cinta,,,,! Setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya dia berbisik,, itulah jawabanku,,,! Dia langsung memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat lembut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan dan kata kata menggoda dari teman-temanku,,,! Ternyata mereka sudah mengintip kami dari tadi. sontak membuat wajahku memerah,,,! Dan naruto sih,, Cuma nyengir Gaje,,,,!

Seminggu sudah berlalu. dan sekarang aku dan naruto sudah pacaran,,,! Ternyata dia sangat perhatian,,,! aku senang sudah bisa mengubahnya kembali. Dan walaupun hubungan kami baru seumur jagung,, tuhan sudah mencoba keteguhan cintanya kepadaku. Itu terjadi kemarin,,, pada saat jam pelajaran biologi,,,

****Flash back On********

kami semua sedang memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi keempat pangeran kami, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing,,,! Sai sibuk menngambar,,, sasuke sibuk mendengarkan music dari erpone nya dan kalo naruto dengan sikamaru lagie berlomba tidur,,,! Dasar orang-orang yang aneh, aku heran kenapa orang-orang seperti ini bisa mendapatkan nilai yang begitu bagus,,,,! Dan tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu, yang ternyata kepala sekolah. "permisi,,," maaf saya mengganggu kegiatan belajar kalian,,,,! saya kesini mau mengantarkan murid baru di kelas kalian, Nona honoici silahkan perkenalkan diri anda,, hai perkenalkan nama saya shion honoici,,,! Sontak aku ,sakura,ino, dan temari menganga,, sepertinya nama ini aku mengenalnya,,,!

Tiba –tiba suara bu anko membangunkan kami dari lamunan kami,,,! Sai, Sasuke, sikamaru, naruto,,kalian tidak menyadari ada teman baru disini,,,! Tunjukan kesopanan kalian,,,! Kami berempat langsung menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan mereka,,,!

Saat sai,, sikamaru, sasuke, dan naruto menoleh,,, mata mereka terbelalak mereka melihat seseorang yang rambutnya kuning pucat,,, matanya yang hampir sama denganku,,,,! Ku lihat tatapan mereka begitu tajam,, seakan-akan penuh dengan kebencian,,, begitu pun dengan naruto,,! tapi kugenggam erat tangan naruto,,, dan itu mampu membuat naruto kembali tersenyum,,, dan senyum itu tentu di berikan kepadaku,,,! Sontak membuat teman-temanku yang lain menatapku dengan iri kecuali ketiga sahabatku,,,!

Kejadian Itu pun membuat shion menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku ungkapan,,,! "Ah Cuma dia",,? kompak mereka berempat menjawab panggilan bu guru anko,,,! Lalu mereka melanjutkan aktipitasnyayang tertunda,,, ya tidur, menggambar, dan mendengarkan music,,,!

Tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. aku, naruto berseta ke enam sahabat kami beranjak menuju kantin,,, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang yang dari tadi selalu memperhatikan kami,, memanggil naruto. wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk naruto,,, dan menangis di sana. walaupun naruto tidak membalas pelukannya,,,! Aku hendak beranjak dari sana,,, tapi naruto menggenggam tanganku dengan erat,,,! Seakan dia tidak mau aku pergi dari sana,,,! Naruto mendorong pelukan wanita tadi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah shion,,,! "Ada apa",,? Pertanyaan naruto mampu membuat shion terdiam,,,! "Maafkan aku",,,! Hanya itu perkataan yang mampu dia keluarkan dari mulutnya,,,! Ehm,,, tidak apa-apa aku malah berterimakasih sama kamu,,,! Karna kamu sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang tepat,,,! Tapi,,, aku masih mencintaimu,,, saat perkatan itu keluar dari mulut shion, aku terdiam sejenak.

aku takut naruto meninggalkanku untuk cinta pertamanya,,,! Tapi,, aku terkejut,, naruto semakin mengencangkan gennggaman tangannya,, yang membuat tubuhku merasa menghangat,,,! TErima kasih,, tapi aku sudah menemukan malaikat yang memberikan aku cahaya ketika aku berada di dalam kegelapan,,,! "Maapkan aku",,,!

Sontak jawaban naruto mampu membuat aku terbang tinggi sampai ke awan,,,,! Aku merasakan cinta yang begitu tulus dari kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh naruto,,,!

Kami membalikan badan kami sebelum shion memanggil namaku,,,! "Hinata,,," aku menatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan kekecewaan,,,! Aku titip naruto ya,,,! Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataannya,,,! Dan jangan membuat naruto kecewa,!, karna apa bila kamu melakukannya,, aku pasti merebut kembali dia dari kamu,,,!

Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga orang yang berani merebut ciuman pertamaku,, tak akan ku lepaskan dia,,,! Dan lebih baik kamu mencari laki-laki lain,, karna percuma kamu menuggu naruto,,, dia tidak akan berani meninggalkanku,,,! Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memelukku dengan erat,,,! Dobe,, pacarmu ternyata seram juga ya,,, bisik sasuke ke naruto,,,! tapi langsung menjauh karna mendapat tatapan maut dariku,,,! "

Ya" sepertinya hidupku dalam bahaya theme,,,! Aku menatap naruto dengan manyun,,, tapi tidak kusangkaa malah naruto menciumku kembali,,,! Dan berbisik,,, "itu juga ciuman pertamaku tau",,,! Dan kamipun melangkah pergi meninggalkan shion sendiri di sana,,,,,!

**********Flash back Of**********

Satu hal yang ku yakin akan cinta naruto kepadaku,, aku memang bukan cinta pertamanya,,, tapi aku tau bahwa aku adalah cinta terakhir naruto,,, dan cinta itu akan berkembang semakin besar seperti kuncup bunga yang mekar semakin indah,,,,!

_THE END_


End file.
